That Time Again
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Its Kagome's time of month once again and she is being very pissy! Poor Sesshoumaru doesnt know how to deal with her!


**That Time Again**

Kagome ahead at the back of the strong demon lord Sesshoumaru, who just a month ago joined our group. It's my time of month again and this time is even worse because I have to look at the oh so sexy demon lord who I am head over heels for.

I listen as Inuyasha grumbles to Kikyou about the fact that Sesshoumaru is here and it's starting to annoy me. All I want to do right now is set down and relax but Sesshoumaru is acting like he has a stick up his ass right now and not willing to stop for anyone.

Inuyasha has semi learned never to argue with me when it's my time of month but Sesshoumaru has not learned that lesson to not upset me. I can feel my miko powers starting to flair in agitation over not stopping and the nonstop walking we have been doing since we left this morning after breakfast.

**Sango's POV**

I shake my head and chuckle under my breath at the way Kagome is acting, I know what is wrong with her and Sesshoumaru does not know what he is even doing to himself. All he is doing is getting Kagome even angrier at him and it's not very smart to make Kagome very angry with the way she is right now.

Miroku places his hand on my arm and I look at him, he raises his eye brow in question and I shake my head and motion that he should just watch and wait for the inevitable.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I can feel Kagome's eyes burning into the back of myself but I have no clue, I can sense her miko powers flaring along with her anger. The miko has been acting ever since this morning and I do not what is wrong with her.

I have heard Inuyasha grumbling to his mate Kikyou about the fact that I joined this group. I lied about the real reason as to why I joined this group; the real reason is the fact that the miko Kagome interests me very much. With her knowledge of everything she interests me.

I turn my head around and watch as my ward Rin and Kagome's young kit Shippo play atop Ah-Un, the two have become very good friends over the short period of time we have been here. I do like it that Rin has more interaction with people other than Jaken and me; she has also become very attached to Kagome and looks to her as a mother figure.

I look up into the sky, we have been traveling since early this morning and I know that they are probably getting very hungry since it is around noon time.

"Let us rest and eat." I say gruffly before walking over and set down under a shade tree.

I sneak a peek at the miko's face and see that it is between a mix of annoyance and happiness for finally being able to stop and rest. Everyone else soon goes and sets down under trees and rest, Rin goes over to the demon slayer Sango and helps her to start a fire.

Shippo and the monk Miroku come over to me, I stand up and the three of us walk into the woods. It has come accustom in the past month that the three of us go hunting for our meals together; the mutt and his mate never eat anything that we bring back, and I smirk because the poor mutt thinks we might poison them.

I decide that since Miroku and Shippo have been with Kagome longer then I then they might know as to why she is acting the way she is but I don't ask because it is something I do not do.

I hear the monk clear his throat and I turn my head to the side to look at him." Yes Monk." I say to him.

"I was wondering if you noticed the way how Kagome is acting today Lord Sesshoumaru." He asks me.

"The Miko is acting weirder than usual, This Sesshoumaru did notice this."

"Well just some advice, don't try annoying her or saying the wrong thing, it's just around this time of the month Kagome gets very pissy and most of us have learned."

"Are you saying monk that a little human miko could hurt this Sesshoumaru?"

"I am not saying that at all, I just thought I would warn you."

"Let us hunt."

With that a wave of silence falls over us as we got hunting.

**Kagome's POV**

I helped Rin and Sango build a nice size fire while Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo went hunting. Not very long after the three of them left Inuyasha and Kikyou left to do god knows what, not that I want to know, I lost interest a long time ago in Inuyasha, who would find interest in Inuyasha when the oh so sexy Demon Lord of the West Sesshoumaru is not far from you.

Sango knows of my feels for the demon lord and she keeps telling me I need to make my mom of the sexy demon lord, seduce him is a better way to put it but believe it or not I am shy on doing it, scarred of him telling me no, then my heart would be broken.

I remember spotting a hot spring not far back and I decide that a warn soak in the hot spring would help me right now. I walk over to my bag and reach in a grab my small bag with my bathing supply's in and my towel.

"I am going to soak in the hot spring I seen a little ways back. I will be back in a while." I say.

"Okay, have fun Miss Kagome." Rin says in her sweet voice.

I smile at her as I head off in the opposite direction that the boys went, I am soon surrounded by the forest and I take my time walking towards the hot springs, my temper is finally starting to settle down but I am worried that if someone says the wrong thing to me that I will be totally pissed off again.

It only takes me a few minutes to reach the spring; I go over to the side of it and set my bag down. Slowly I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head and sit it on the rock beside me, slowly I finish undressing until I am totally naked.

Quickly I step into the spring and the warm water washed over my body and I cannot help but sigh in enjoyment. I walk over to the depend of the spring and lean back against it, I lay my head back on the ground and close my eyes and slowly start to relax.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Instantly as we walk into the camp I notice that Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome are all gone. With my very sensitive nose I can smell the half bread and his clay pot out matting which I think is very disgusting. The miko and I can leave in a separate direction then them and it smells like she is in a hot spring.

I walk over to the fire and set down the live bore that surprisingly Shippo killed, for the demon slayer and monk to skin. Without uttering a single word I head off in the way Kagome went. Ever since joining this group my beast has come to like the miko and I don't know why. I mean she is one of the strongest humans I have ever come across and she was hurt by the one person she loved the most, its time someone loved her the way she needs to be loved.

I mask my scent and aura so that Kagome cannot tell that I am here. I move up behind a tree and look around it, over there in the hot spring is Kagome. I can tell in her aura that she is totally relaxed. I do not plan on showing myself to her, I know it is also no right to stand here and spy on here but she will never find out.

It's not long before I see her move around and soon she is climbing out of the spring and dressing. I take off into the forest and head for the camp, once I am a few feet from our camp I slow down to a walk and walk into the camp, I go over to a tree and set down under it and wait for the miko to come into camp.

**Kagome's POV**

When I was dressing I felt as though someone's eyes were on me but I brushed it off on my way back to camp. Half way back I can smell something cooking over the fire and it smells really good. I feel so much better after my short soak in the hot spring, now hopefully this good feeling stays with me for the rest of the day.

It is not long before I am walking into camp. I look around and see that Inuyasha and Kikyou are still not back but Sesshoumaru is over under a tree setting down.

"Miko." I hear the oh so sexy voice of Sesshoumaru.

I walk closer to him. "Yes Sesshoumaru." I say.

"If the hanyou and clay pot do not get back when I think they should we will be leaving without them."

"Hn doesn't bother me."

"Hn, I thought it would, you are still in love with the hanyou."

Those words that just came out of his mouth pisses me off instantly. "What the hell Sesshoumaru? I don't love him. Plus it's none of your damn business anyway." I yell out.

"Keep your voice down miko."

"The names Kagome, Ka-Go-Me get it mister stick up your ass."

Sesshoumaru instantly stands up and moves in front of me. "Don't talk to me that way."

"I can talk to you anyway I want."

What surprises me is that instead of Sesshoumaru speaking again he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I stand there is shock for a few seconds before I start to kiss him back.

'_This__ is Wonderful._

**Hello everyone! Okay this was a idea that came to my head and I just had to right it down and publish it! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
